La main du destin
by sabidu35
Summary: TRADUCTION D'IDIKA. Harry découvre qu'il a été adopté par les Potters, que son père est Lord Volddemort, qu'il est un LAMIA une sorte de noble Vampire et qu'Albus Dumbledore n'est jamais loin de toutes ses magouilles.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: ****La Main du Destin**

**Auteur : ****Idika**

**Traductrice : sabidu35****  
**

**Rated : ****T/M**

Chapitre 1 :

- Bonjour Harry.

Harry Potter regarda la jeune fille sur le seuil de la porte, les yeux ronds. Se ressaisissant, il sortit de la maison, fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il avant de lancer un coup d'œil à l'homme derrière elle, rougissant légèrement.

- Bonjour M. Granger.

L'homme sourit et inclina la tête.

- Bonjour Harry. Les yeux de l'homme détaillèrent Harry, un froncement de sourcils apparaissant quand il vit les vêtements sales et trop grands. Harry sourit timidement, se demandant comment il pourrait expliquer son état lamentable au père d'Hermione.

- Harry ? Est-ce que ta famille est à la maison ?

- Seulement ma tante, Monsieur. Mon oncle et mon cousin ne sont pas là. répondit-il.

Hermione inclina la tête.

- Harry, nous devons discuter de quelque chose de très important.

Il fronça les sourcils, rétrécissant les yeux d'un air soupçonneux.

- Toi et moi avons utilisé un Retourneur de temps pendant la troisième année pour sauver Sirius et Buck.

Le Survivant se détendit avant de regarder sa meilleure amie avec inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Mione ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre.

- On ne devrait pas discuter de ça ici. Laisse mon père parler à ta tante. Il va la convaincre de te laisser rester avec nous pour deux ou trois jours. Ron voulait venir aussi mais on ne voulait pas que Madame Weasley se doute de quelque chose alors il est resté chez lui.

Harry haussa un sourcil et grimaça. Il regarda le père de sa meilleure amie avec un sourire d'excuse.

- M. Granger, ma tante n'est pas la plus… Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Elle n'est pas des plus agréables. Elle est pleine de préjugés et j'ai peur qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose de…

- C'est bon, mon garçon. L'homme lui fit un signe de main avec un sourire.

- Hermione m'a expliqué, je sais à quoi m'attendre. Hermione rougit devant le regard amusé de son père et Harry sourit et ouvrit la porte pour les laisser entrer.

- Tante Pétunia, nous avons de la visite, appela-t-il, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, sachant que la rencontre allait être désagréable. Sa tante sortit en hâte de la cuisine et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Hermione.

M. Granger intervint avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose.

- Harry, pourquoi ne pas monter dans ta chambre avec Hermione et prendre des affaires pour deux ou trois jours, prends aussi du travail scolaire. Vous pourrez étudier ensemble.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Bien, Monsieur. Il saisit la main d'Hermione.

- Viens, Mione.

Quand ils furent partis, l'homme se tourna vers Pétunia et lui tendit la main.

- Bonjour, je suis William Granger. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Pétunia fit la grimage comme si elle avait mangé un citron, mais joua la parfaite hôtesse.

- Pétunia Dursley, répondit-elle d'un ton sec avant de lui offrir du thé qu'il accepta avec grâce.

- Mme Dursley, commença M. Granger, je viens vous demander de permettre à Harry de venir chez nous pendant deux ou trois jours. Il lui sourit d'une façon désarmante quand elle sembla sur le point de protester.

- S'il vous plait, je vous en serais très reconnaissant. Vous voyez, Hermione s'ennuie un peu car nous n'avons rien prévu pour cet été et ma femme et moi avons pensé qu'elle apprécierait la compagnie de ses meilleurs amis pendant quelques jours. Hermione et Harry pourront étudier et finir leur travail scolaire loin de votre famille. Je vais même les emmener acheter leurs fournitures, comme ça vous ne l'aurez pas dans les pattes.

Pétunia plissa les yeux.

- Le directeur Dumbledore nous a dit de ne pas laisser Harry trop sortir de la maison.

William fronça les sourcils.

- Eh bien, Hermione est la meilleure amie de Harry, Madame. Je suis sûr que le directeur ne s'opposera pas à ce que Harry puisse la voir. De plus, Harry a traversé un certain nombre d'épreuves. Il serait mieux de ne pas laisser cette colère et cette peur empirer. Qui sait comment sa magie réagira si cet état déprimé perdure.

C'était une menace subtile et amenée avec beaucoup de ruse. William savait qu'il était pas très juste et qu'il compliquait les choses pour Harry. Cependant, il n'appréciait pas particulièrement la façon dont le meilleur ami de sa fille était traité.

L'effet fut instantané, Pétunia pâlit puis hocha la tête à la hâte.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Elle lui sourit d'un air malaisé.

- Vous pouvez le garder tant que vous le voulez. J'en parlerai à son oncle plus tard.

William lui sourit à nouveau d'une façon charmante avant de regarder vers l'escalier.

- Harry, Hermione, il faut y aller.

Les enfants descendirent aussitôt, Harry ayant fière allure avec sa chemise blanche et son jean bleu sombre. William hocha la tête, prenant la malle de Harry. Le garçon était si petit et frêle que William craignait qu'il ne puisse pas la soulever. Il résista à l'envie d'appeler les services sociaux et porter plainte pour maltraitance à l'égard de Harry. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'il y avait maltraitance, peut-être pas physique mais certainement psychologique.

Repoussant l'idée, il conduisit les enfants à la voiture avant que la tante de Harry ne change d'avis.

- Hermione… qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demanda Harry d'une voix grave et sévère. Même à l'âge de quatorze ans - presque quinze, il semblait que l'enfant avait la voix d'un meneur.

- Hermione a trouvé des informations intéressantes et nous en avons discuté sa mère et moi. Elle voulait un nouveau point de vue, dit William avant de lancer un coup d'œil vers sa fille visiblement nerveuse.

- Mione ? Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Harry… j'ai seulement… Elle fit une pause.

- Après cette catastrophe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, j'ai fait des recherches. Je veux dire, comment ils pouvaient autoriser ainsi que tu risques ta vie alors qu'il était évident que c'était un piège… Croupton Jr t'y a inscrit, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se tordit les mains et regardant dans les yeux verts perçants de Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai étudié l'Histoire du tournoi et j'ai constaté que… personne ne peut être forcé à participé à ce tournoi, _même s'il est désigné par la Coupe de Feu._

Harry siffla, ses yeux se rétrécissant, et se retourna.

- Je le savais.

- Harry, le professeur Dumbledore avait parfaitement le droit de s'y opposer. C'est lui qui a créé cette loi disant que le directeur de l'école_doit_ accepter que l'étudiant choisi par la Coupe participe au tournoi. De plus, il ne peut absolument pas y avoir plus de trois participants. Si la Coupe choisit plus de trois noms, on ne tient compte que des trois premiers. Il est arrivé que la Coupe choisisse cinq noms et seuls les trois premiers ont pu participer. C'était il y a environ deux cents ans… mais tout le monde semble l'avoir oublié.

Harry avala sa salive, luttant pour accepter ce qu'Hermione venait d'insinuer.

- Harry. Harry regarda William.

- Quand Hermione nous l'a dit, je l'ai encouragée à faire plus de recherches sur les lois et le fonctionnement du monde magique. Il s'interrompit.

- Elle a trouvé des informations intéressantes sur un certain Tom Jedusor.

Harry plissa les yeux en entendant le nom et se tourna vers Hermione avec un air interrogateur. Elle hocha la tête, l'air sombre.

- Tu serais étonné, Harry, de tout ce qu'on nous a dissimulé… de ce qu'on t'a dissimulé. Elle semblait triste.

- Cet homme t'a pourchassé et tu as le droit de savoir autant que tu le peux à propos de ça et pourtant nous sommes… elle fronça les sourcils.

- … totalement ignorants.

- Qu'as-tu trouvé ? demanda Harry, se sentant comme assommé et s'appuyant sur le dossier de son siège.

Avant qu'Hermione ne réponde, William les interrompit.

- Nous en discuterons à la maison, dit-il fermement.

- Harry doit se calmer et rester maitre de lui-même quand il entendra les explications.

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête, Hermione regardant Harry de temps en temps, inquiète de sa réaction, tandis que Harry semblait plutôt songeur, les yeux sombres et pensifs alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils arrivent devant une jolie maison. Mme Granger les accueillit avec un petit sourire mais pour Harry, son sourire était un peu maternel. Elle lui caressa les cheveux.

- Comment vas-tu, Harry ?

- Je vais bien, Mme Granger, lui dit-il avec un sourire grave alors que Hermione le poussait vers la maison.

Quand ils furent assis, Hermione étala un certain nombre de parchemins et de livres devant lui.

- J'ai fait des recherches dans l'époque après que Tom Jedusor a quitté Poudlard. Il a demandé un emploi d'enseignant à Poudlard mais ça a été refusé. Après ça, il a décidé de voyager. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pendant ces années où il n'était pas en Grande-Bretagne, mais je peux seulement supposer qu'il a recruté et s'est formé. Elle inspira à fond.

- C'était un sorcier brillant, Harry. Ses résultats en Défense contre les forces du mal sont aussi élevés que les tiens, Harry. En fait, il a excellé dans tout ce qu'il a fait. Il était Préfet, Préfet-en-chef et a reçu une médaille pour Service rendu à l'école. Quand il est revenu, on lui a offert plusieurs postes au Ministère… qu'il a tous rejetés. Il semble qu'il avait des vues sur un poste à Poudlard mais Dumbledore l'a repoussé.

Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle lui expliquait comment Voldemort avait pris un poste dans une boutique dans l'Allée des Embrumes mais qu'après quelques mois, il avait de nouveau disparu.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous intéresse, Mione, dit Harry d'un air interrogateur en parcourant les notes soigneuses de la jeune sorcière.

- Harry, jette un coup d'œil aux lois Sang-Pur qu'il a essayé de présenter dès son retour.

Harry fronça les sourcils et obéit, étudiant soigneusement ses notes et les comparant aux sources, les livres présentant en détail les lois présentées et rejetées lors de chaque session du Magenmagot.

_Pétition pour inclure les sujets suivants dans le programme d'études de Poudlard :_

_1 : Histoire des arts sombres_

_2 : Protections et briseurs de sorts_

_3 : Guérisons_

_4 : Etude des anciens rituels et de la vieille magie_

_5 : Combat physique de type escrime, arts martiaux et duel_

_6 : Etudes moldues : a. Médecine moldue, b. Sciences et Mathématiques moldues, c. Technologies moldues, d. Culture et Histoire moldues (pour Sang-Purs et Sang-Mêlés)_

_7 : Etudes magiques : a. Culture et Etiquette magiques, b. Folklore commun et Arts, c. Sociologie et Economie du monde magique_

_8 : Création de sorts_

_9 : Loi_

_Pétition introduite par Lord Abraxas Malefoy._

_Soutenue par les familles : Malefoy, Black, Potter, Nott, Zabini, Lestrange, Prince, Londubat._

_Refusée par les familles : Dumbledore, Weasley, McGonagall, Fudge, Croupton, Abbot, Bones, Boot, Lovegood, Ombrage, Corner, Shacklebolt…_

Harry fronça les sourcils et continua.

_Pétition pour intégrer les enfants nés de Moldus dans le monde magique à l'âge de cinq ans._

_Pétition introduite par Lord Orion Black._

_Soutenue par les familles Potter, Zabini, Weasley, Lovegood, Londubat, Nott, Malefoy… etc._

_Refusée par les familles Dumbledore, Croupton… etc._

Au fur et à mesure que Harry lisait les notes d'Hermione, il devint de plus en plus pâle. L'élite des familles Sang-Pur, Potter, Black, Nott, Zabini, Malefoy, etc. avait présenté plusieurs lois qui auraient pu changer et améliorer le monde sorcier et chacune d'elles avait été refusée. De plus, chaque fois qu'une pétition avait été refusée, le nom de Dumbledore était présent.

Il n'était pas compliqué de comprendre que quelque chose clochait.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? demanda Harry presque hors de lui, les yeux plissés de colère.

- Que croit-il faire ? Pourquoi diable empêcherait-il un département anti-corruption de se former ? Dumbledore soutient-il la corruption du Ministère ?

- Je ne sais pas, Harry, dit doucement Hermione.

- As-tu remarqué que ces pétitions n'ont pas commencé avant le premier retour de Tom Jedusor en Angleterre ? Je parie qu'il était derrière tout cela. Ils essaient de toute évidence de convaincre les sorciers blancs que les arts sombres sont une partie de la magie et donc ne devraient pas être interdits. Elle désigna plusieurs pétitions qui avaient subtilement tenté de promouvoir l'intérêt des sorciers sombres.

- De plus, j'ai trouvé ceci… Elle tendit à Harry un vieux livre.

- Mon père et moi nous sommes rendus dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Hermione frissonna et William acquiesça en confirmation quand Harry les regarda avec surprise.

- Lis la page marquée, Harry.

L'héritier des Potter haussa un sourcil et ouvrit le livre à la page marquée.

_« Dans mes voyages aux pays antiques de la Chine, du Japon, de l'Egypte et de l'Inde, j'ai remarqué quelque chose qui m'a beaucoup éclairé à propos de la magie._

_La magie dans ces pays est si libre. Elle n'est pas limitée par des restrictions de noir ou blanc, bon ou mauvais. C'est l'intention de la personne, pas la magie lui-même, que l'on juge._

_J'ai découvert par hasard le concept du Yin et du Yang. Les forces opposées qui sont connectées, interdépendantes et seulement ensemble, ils sont le tout._

_Je me suis alors rendu compte que la lumière ne peut exister sans les ténèbres, tout comme les ténèbres ne peuvent exister sans la lumière. La magie est libre, c'est une force de la Nature que nous, les êtres magiques, pourrions canaliser. Certains peuvent canaliser le côté plus sombre de la magie, une magie subtile, plus profonde, plus puissante mais touchant à certains des aspects moins appréciés et plus matériels des êtres vivants. La magie blanche est différente, plus légère, plus heureuse, protectrice et insouciante._

_Cependant, les deux ont besoin d'exister en tandem pour que la magie elle-même puisse grandir._

_Quand je suis rentré en Angleterre, il m'a semblé que j'était dans une cage. Tout était entravé, la magie était entravée. C'était comme si nous avions épinglé l'aile d'un papillon par terre, le piégeant et qu'il luttait pour s'échapper, tout en s'affaiblissant et mourant._

_Nous supprimons un côté de la magie qui nous est moins attrayant, moins idéaliste parce que nous avons été trop effrayés pour faire face aux aspects plus sombres de notre propre nature._

_A cause de notre crainte, nous tuons la magie. »_

Harry regarda la couverture et constata que l'ouvrage avait été écrit par un homme nommé Cygnus Peverell. Hermione lui tendit silencieusement un autre livre et il se figea sur place en voyant le nom de l'auteur.

_Salazar Serpentard._

Prudemment, il ouvrit le livre.

_« Le changement est un fait. Il doit se produire pour la société devenue stagnante. Néanmoins, prenons garde dans le changement de ne pas perdre notre identité. Il y avait un temps où la magie était la Magie, un cadeau qui nous était donné par la Nature pour chérir et préserver. La magie est une capacité que nous possédons et nous devons nous y améliorer, la développer comme nous avons développé d'autres cadeaux que la Nature nous a donnés._

_Dire qu'il ne faut pas pratiquer ni enseigner les arts sombres est comme dire que la nuit ne devrait pas exister, que la lune ne nous est pas aussi essentielle que le soleil. Si la magie blanche est masculine, la magie sombre est féminine… sans l'union des deux, il n'y aurait plus de magie, il n'y aurait plus de croissance._

_Comme mes yeux deviennent vieux et sages, je vois comme ma famille attire le danger à sa porte. Fuyant ce qui a été la norme pendant des siècles face à de nouvelles aventures. Mon ami Godric ne comprend pas, je ne peux pas pardonner ses actions. Il invite des Nés de Moldus à l'école que nous avons construite, construite comme un refuge pour échapper à la menace de la croissance de Moldus et de leurs vues préconçues._

_Comme je l'écris maintenant, je crains pour l'avenir de notre monde. Si les Moldus oublient notre existence, si nous oublions leurs atrocités sur notre monde et que nous commençons à nous sentir en sécurité à révéler nos secrets, le désastre nous frappera. Ils nous craindront, nous considéreront comme une menace à leur existence et une autre guerre violente se produira._

_J'espère de tout cœur que les générations suivantes se souviendront et seront prudentes. Notre monde ne devrait pas être ouvert à eux car il le pollueront… le détruiront. Nous sommes différents, nous avons reçu un cadeau qui nous sépare d'eux et nous devrions garder cette distinction entre nous en mémoire._

_La magie ne coule pas dans leur sang mais cela ne fait pas moins d'eux une menace… il serait sage de notre part de nous en souvenir. »_

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Hermione…

Sa meilleure amie se pencha en avant, les yeux vifs.

- Il y a plus, Harry. J'ai fait des recherches, autant que je pouvais, j'ai même écrit une lettre à Viktor pour avoir son aide, j'ai pu entrer en contact avec Fleur aussi. Harry, nous sommes induits en erreur ! La nature de la magie que nous utilisons est génétique ! » Elle montra à Harry un papier de recherche que Viktor lui avait envoyé et ensuite un livre que la grand-mère de Fleur lui avait donné.

- Un sorcier hérite de la capacité innée de faire de la magie. Quelques personnes ont la magie sombre dans leur sang et sont compétentes, d'autres ont la magie plus claire et excellent. Si nous interdisons la magie sombre, nous affaiblissons la magie générale elle-même parce que ceux qui portent la capacité innée d'effectuer la magie sombre ne peuvent pas l'utiliser ! Ça commence à nous affecter. Elle inspira à fond.

- Harry, le Choixpeau n'examine pas seulement la personnalité mais aussi la magie quand il répartit. Serpentard et Serdaigle étaient traditionnellement les maisons qui avaient coutume d'héberger des sorciers sombres et de leur enseigner les arts sombres, tandis que Gryffondor et Poufsouffle comportaient les sorciers blancs et enseignaient la magie banche. _Poudlard_ utilisait ce système jusqu'à il y a trois cents ans quand les préjugés ont commencé à augmenter, quand les Sang-Purs ont commencé à perdre leur influence dominante avec l'augmentation des Demi-sang et des Nés de Moldus.

Harry s'appuya en arrière et lut tout ce que Hermione avait souligné, plissant les yeux et se tendant.

- C'est ce qui poussé Tom Jedusor à devenir Voldemort ? Tu dis qu'il y a un rapport entre ces lois que Dumbledore a refusé et Tom mais nous n'en avons aucune preuve, indiqua Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête et soupira.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai ressenti le besoin de te le dire.

Harry se frotta l'arrête du nez.

- M. Granger, pouvez-vous nous emmener au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-il au père d'Hermione.

- Je ne peux peut-être pas retirer d'argent du coffre des Potter tant que je ne suis pas majeur mais je peux prendre des livres dans les coffres que l'on m'a indiqués lors de ma deuxième visite.

Il soupira.

- Cela peut nous dire quelque chose.

Il soupira quand William acquiesça puis regarda Hermione.

- Je pense que nous avons bien établi que Dumbledore essaie de cacher quelque chose. Si ce que tu dis à propos de la Coupe est vrai, alors… Harry fit une pause et grimaça.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Il vous teste.

Harry leva brusquement la tête vers la mère d'Hermione, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle participe à la discussion.

- Mme Granger ?

Elle lui tendit un verre de jus d'orange et s'assit devant lui.

- Hermione nous a finalement parlé de vos aventures avec Ron. Elle envoya un regard mécontent vers Hermione qui sourit d'un air un peu coupable.

- Je ne peux pas imaginer comment une école peut être un endroit si dangereux et Harry… Elle fit une pause et le regarda avec une attention accrue.

- Chaque année, tu as été placé dans des situations auxquelles la plupart des adultes n'auraient pas survécu. Dis-moi, après toutes années, tu n'a pas l'impression que c'est ton obligation et ton devoir de protéger Poudlard de Voldemort et ses serviteurs ?

- Oui… Harry fit une pause, plissant les yeux d'un air furieux en comprenant ce que la mère d'Hermione insinuait.

- Je vois, siffla-t-il en se penchant en arrière.

Hermione tressaillit.

- Je ne comprends pas comment nous ne l'avons pas vu, chuchota-t-elle. Garder la Pierre Philosophale à l'école avec des protections qui ressemblaient plus à des tests… puis la seconde année avec le basilic… ça aurait pu être l'œuvre de Lucius Malefoy mais c'était drôlement pratique que tu sois le seul appelé à sauver la situation. Dumbledore t'a même finement poussé en cette direction. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- La troisième année, je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Il y tellement de choses qui n'allaient pas ! Sirius arrêté et mis en prison sans procès, c'est n'importe quoi ! On suppose que c'est innocent jusqu'à être prouvé coupable et non coupable jusqu'à ce que l'innocence soit prouvée ! Une fois de plus, ça tombe sur nous pour résoudre un problème qu'ils pourraient avoir réglé tous seuls s'ils avaient utilisé un peu de bon sens.

Harry hocha la tête, sirotant lentement le jus de fruits.

- Nous devons en savoir plus, Harry, dit Hermione avec sérieux. Je n'en peux plus. Elle chuchota :

- Quand je regarde toutes ces années, maintenant, je peux seulement voir la manipulation et la crasse injustice. Ses yeux étaient d'une humidité suspecte.

- Ce qu'ils te font… tant le Professeur Dumbledore que Voldemort t'ont tellement blessé… Pourquoi toi, Harry ?

Le garçon secoua lentement la tête.

- Je ne sais pas, chuchota-t-il avant d'avaler son propre ressentiment grandissant.

- Ecoute, je vais essayer de voir si les gobelins à Gringotts peuvent nous apporter un peu d'aide mais ce sont des créatures égoïstes et hautaines. Demander à Sirius ou à Remus est un gros risque… ils sont très liés à Dumbledore.

Mme Granger hocha la tête.

- Tu dis que les Potter ont des livres qui peuvent contenir quelques informations dans les coffres, peut-être que tu devrais essayer de savoir pourquoi Voldemort et Dumbledore semblent penser que tu as quelque chose de différent qui vaut la peine d'être possédé et manipulé. Peut-être que tes parents auront laissé des indices dans les coffres, Harry.

M. Granger soupira et se leva.

- Bien, allons-y.

- Attendez ! dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Nous ne pouvons pas aller au Chemin de Traverse ! Les gens vont reconnaître Harry et tu _sais_ que Dumbledore t'a interdit de t'éloigner de chez toi !

Mme Granger sourit.

- Bien, nous devons juste le déguiser d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Harry regarda la femme soudain joyeuse avec méfiance. Il n'avait pas un bon pressentiment.

Harry soupira en passant ses doigts dans des cheveux auburn maintenant soigneusement coupés et coiffés. Il n'aimait pas du tout mais Mme Granger avait affirmé que ses cheveux noir de jais style « tombé du lit » étaient trop reconnaissables et Hermione avait abondé dans son sens.

Il portait maintenant une paire de lunette design assez chères au lieu de ses lunette rondes à la monture souvent cassée. Ça servait à cacher ses yeux verts trop reconnaissables puisque les verres s'obscurcissaient quand la lumière du soleil les frappait. Sa cicatrice était cachée par du fond de teint de Mme Granger.

Habillé entièrement comme un Moldu, il se fondait parmi les Granger et à moins qu'ils ne rencontrent par hasard des gens qui connaissaient bien Hermione, beaucoup en concluraient que Harry était le frère de la jeune fille. M. Granger renforçait encore cette image en plaçant un bras autour de ses épaules. Bien qu'ils aient pris toutes leurs précautions, Harry était encore nerveux.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés à Gringotts, Harry prit la tête, les menant vers le fond, en direction d'une porte dissimulée. Il passa devant les caissiers sans leur accorder un regard et Hermione fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

Il poussa la porte pour révéler un Gringotts très différent. Il y avait là une série de portes noires chacune d'entre elle portait une lettre de l'alphabet. Harry se dirigea vers celle avec un 'P'.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione à voix basse alors que son père regardait autour de lui d'un air émerveillé.

Harry lui sourit avec un léger remords.

- C'est la partie de la banque accessible seulement aux vieilles et riches familles.

Il ouvrit la porte et marcha vers un gobelin précis au fond de la grande pièce.

- M. Marteauroc. Sa voix était respectueuse, mais avec une expression de confiance en lui qu'Hermione n'avait jamais entendue.

Le gobelin leva les yeux.

- Oh, Jeune Maître Potter, en quoi puis-je vous être utile aujourd'hui ? demanda le gobelin avec un sourire acéré, voyant facilement à travers le déguisement.

Harry eut un sourire identique, découvrant ses dents.

- Je souhaite visiter les coffres anciens. Je dois examiner quelques livres.

Le gobelin sembla un peu étonné.

- C'est la première fois que vous demandez à visiter ces coffres.

Il prit un parchemin jaune pâle.

- Une goutte de sang sur ce parchemin fera apparaître les clés. Comprenez bien que comme vous êtes mineur, vous ne pourrez pas prendre les clés avec vous. Une fois que vous aurez fini ce que vous avez à faire, vous devrez me les remettre. De plus, un gobelin vous accompagnera. Vous ne pouvez rien prendre du coffre à part des livres. Comprenez-vous ces conditions ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Je comprends, confirma-t-il avant de laisser le gobelin piquer son doigt et laisser la gouttelette de sang tomber sur le parchemin.

Le gobelin prit le parchemin et hocha la tête.

- Harry James Potter, fils adoptif de James Charles Potter et de Lily Rose Potter, Héritier par magie de la fortune des Potter. Coffres n°957, 1058 et 715 inactifs. Coffre n°687 actif. Le gobelin hocha de nouveau la tête avant de faire apparaître les clés réclamées. Il les tendit distraitement à Harry.

- Golbog ouvrira les coffres pour vous. Ce sont des coffres sécurisés, vous avez besoin d'un gobelin avec vous.

Comme les clés lui restaient dans les doigts, il leva les yeux avec un froncement de sourcils. Harry Potter se tenait devant lui, les yeux étrécis et la mâchoire crispée.

- _Fils adoptif_? siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

William s'approcha rapidement, voyant le choc de Harry et Hermione et comprenant immédiatement que c'était pour eux des informations inédites. Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry, l'aidant à reprendre son calme, et le garçon exigea une explication.

Marteauroc arqua un sourcil devant sa réaction.

- Je pensais que vous le saviez. Vos parents ne l'ont pas mentionné dans leur testament ?

Harry secoua la tête, très pâle.

- Non, chuchota-t-il, luttant pour accepter ce que l'on venait de lui dire. Les parents qu'il admirait, les parents qui avaient donné leurs vies pour sauver la sienne n'étaient pas ses parents biologiques.

Le visage de Harry se tordit dans une grimace. Ils avaient sacrifié leurs vies pour un enfant qu'ils avaient adopté.

- Jeune Maître Potter.

Le gobelin le tira de ses réflexions et lui tendit les clés.

- Les clés des coffres.

Harry hocha la tête et les accepta. Il allait partir avec Golbog quand Hermione prit la parole.

- Avons-nous une façon quelconque de connaître ses parents biologiques ?

L'adopté Potter se tourna vers le gobelin, inclinant la tête pour indiquer qu'il s'était posé la même question. Le gobelin hocha la tête en réponse.

- Oui. C'est une adoption légale, nous pouvons facilement découvrir vos parents de naissance par le biais d'un sort.

- Adoption légale ? demanda Harry d'une voix faible alors que le gobelin en convoquait un autre et lui ordonnait de lui apporter quelque chose.

- Adoption par magie seulement, dit Hermione.

- La plupart des gens utilisent généralement ce type d'adoption. Cependant, des vieilles familles Sang-Pur ont tendance à ignorer la loi et à utiliser le _rituel_ d'adoption de sang magique. Comme tu le sais, tous les rituels de sang sont interdits, donc on considère une telle adoption comme illégale.

Elle regarda Harry.

- Les Potter t'ont adopté légalement et ont fait de toi leur fils _adoptif_. S'ils avaient utilisé le rituel, tu aurais été leur fils dans tout les termes. De nom, de sang, de magie et d'âme. Ça aurait été comme si tu étais leur fils biologique.

Harry hocha lentement la tête avant de tourner la tête vers Marteauroc qui tenait un parchemin d'un noir d'encre.

- Ce parchemin est une substance contrôlée et très chère. Si vous voulez l'utiliser, mille sept cents galions seront prélevés de votre coffre comme paiement.

Harry hocha distraitement la tête, sachant que dix mille galions étaient mis de côté chaque année pour ses études et que chaque année, ils étaient réintégrés à l'ensemble si la somme dépensée était inférieure à cela.

Le gobelin hocha la tête et tendit à Harry le parchemin et un poignard.

- Laissez votre sang imbiber le parchemin. J'exécuterai le sort nécessaire.

Harry resta immobile un instant, indécis. _Est-ce que je veux vraiment savoir ?_pensa-t-il avant que le but initial de leur visite à Gringotts lui revienne à l'esprit.

L'air sombre, il passa le fil du poignard contre la chair de sa paume, tressaillant quand le sang affleura à la coupure et tomba sur le parchemin. Quand le parchemin eut été complètement imbibé, le gobelin tendit la main et murmura un sort en gobelbabil.

Le parchemin émit une vive lueur rouge pendant un long moment avant que la couleur tourne au bleu pâle. Lentement des mots écrits dans une encre argentée commencèrent à apparaître sur le parchemin noir.

_Nom : Rhyian Thomas Jedusor._

_Père : Tom Elvis Jedusor. Lord Baneraven._

_Mère : Adriana Malefoy-Jedusor (décédée)._

_Parrain : Inconnu._

_Marraine : Inconnue._

_Nom d'adoption : Harry James Potter._

_Père adoptif : James Charles Potter. Lord Potter._

_Mère adoptive : Lily Rose Evans Potter._

_Parrain : Sirius Orion Black. Lord Black._

_Marraine : Inconnue._

La bouche d'Harry devint toute sèche et il se laisser glisser dans sa chaise. Son instinct avait été correct. Il n'aurait pas dû essayer le charme. Ces connaissances lui donnaient l'impression qu'il allait être malade. Savoir que l'homme qui avait essayé de le tuer, l'homme qui avait tout tenté pour faire de sa vie un enfer était son père…

Il avala sa salive et regarda le gobelin.

- Êtes-vous sûr que c'est exact ?

Le gobelin hocha la tête, les yeux rétrécis.

- Oui. Il n'y a aucun doute. Ce parchemin ne ment jamais. Si je n'avais pas exécuté le sort correctement, il serait resté vierge.

- Harry ? demanda doucement Hermione, alarmée par l'expression d'outre-tombe dur visage de son ami.

Harry avala nerveusement sa salive et lui remit le parchemin. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil, poussa un cri étouffé, les yeux ronds, en comprenant ce que ça impliquait. En se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle donna le parchemin à son père et s'avança pour prendre Harry dans ses bras.

- Oh Harry… chuchota-t-elle, passant les doigts dans ses cheveux d'une manière apaisante.

- C'est un cauchemar, chuchota Harry, tremblant presque dans ses bras. Ça doit être un cauchemar.

Avant qu'Hermione puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit, le gobelin les interrompit.

- Il me semble qu'un certain Regulus Black a laissé quelque chose pour une personne nommée Rhyian Jedusor. Le gobelin fit apparaître une clé en claquant des doigts.

- Sachant que c'est votre vrai nom, ce coffre vous appartient.

- Regulus Black… chuchota Harry en fronçant les sourcils. 'Black' signifiait qu'il faisait partie de la famille de Sirius. Pour autant qu'il le sût, tous étaient des sorciers sombres et il savait qu'il pourrait y avoir un piège dans le coffre.

Cependant, Regulus Black avait utilisé vrai nom. Le nom qui l'identifiait comme le fils du seigneur des ténèbres. Il prit les clés et, les yeux vides, suivit le gobelin qui l'emmena au coffre. Hermione se tenait à côté de lui William était resté à la surface. Etant un Moldu, il était mieux qu'il ne s'aventure dans les profondeurs de Gringotts.

Le coffre de Regulus Black était très près de la surface et l'ouverture nécessitait seulement une clé. Il ne contenait que trois choses : une lettre, un médaillon et un vieux livre avec le titre _Horcruxe_.

- Golbog, fit Harry, les interrompant avant qu'ils ne puissent descendre d'avantage.

- Je voudrais retourner à la surface. Je voudrais aussi une de vos salles de conférences privées. Je sens un besoin de lire ceci… _sans délai_.

Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète, mais Harry secoua la tête.

Golbog hocha la tête et les escorta silencieusement à la surface avant de les emmener, avec le père d'Hermione, vers une des salles de conférences.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione alors que la porte se fermait et que les sorts d'Intimité de la pièce se mettaient en place.

Harry ne répondit pas, s'asseyant et ouvrant la lettre. Il savait que c'était important. Il _savait_ d'une certaine façon que la lettre était la réponse à la plupart de ses questions.

_« Jeune Maître,_

_Moi, l'humble serviteur de votre père, Lord Voldemort, vous ai dérobé à ses bras. Je vous ai emporté loin, loin de votre juste place à ses côtés. J'ai peut-être contribué à la folie qui le touche ces derniers temps, je n'ai peut-être fait qu'empirer les choses mais je pense que je n'avais pas le choix._

_Maître, j'implore votre pardon mais j'ai dissimulé votre identité et je vous ai remis à une famille qui s'opposera certainement au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je l'ai fait pour sauver notre monde, mais encore plus pour sauver votre père._

_Je n'ai aucune intention de vous faire du mal. J'entends servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec chaque étincelle de force dans mon corps. Cependant, votre père a commis une grave, très grave erreur._

_L'Horcruxe est un mal au-delà de l'imagination. C'est un blasphème, opposé à la magie, à la nature. Créer un Horcruxe impose d'arracher une partie de son âme et de la sceller en un objet, soi-disant pour atteindre l'immortalité. Cependant, créer seulement un Horcruxe a des conséquences inimaginables, alors en créer six ?_

_Votre père en a créé six et cela l'a rendu inhumain, hors de la nature. Les idéaux pour lesquels nous l'avons admiré ont disparu dans l'obscurité de la folie. Vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais pendant une longue période toutes les familles renommées ayant une influence sur le gouvernement ont accepté ses idéaux. Cela incluait les Potter, les Londubat et beaucoup d'autres familles tournées vers la magie blanche. Son pouvoir et son charme les ont persuadées d'abandonner leurs préjugés, de reconnaître la vérité de la magie, d'unir tous les êtres et créatures magiques._

_Il a tant essayé d'employer la non-violence. Il a utilisé l'influence politique des Malefoy, des Black, des Potter, des Londubat pour faire passer ses idéaux à la pratique, mais en vain. Il a alors réalisé que le Ministère était au-delà de la corruption et qu'Albus Dumbledore avait bien dépassé son meilleur âge. Il a réalisé que le Ministère avait besoin d'être détruit et reconstruit._

_Cependant, ses grandes visions se sont muées en une chose sanglante et violente, alors que les conséquences de la création des Horcruxes le rattrapaient. Il est devenu un monstre qui souhaite la dominance et un bain de sang. Il s'est transformé de quelqu'un qui imposait le respect en quelqu'un qui se glorifie de la peur._

_Vous, son seul fils et héritier, pouvez le sauver. Vous pouvez corriger l'erreur qu'il a faite. Vous pouvez soigner son âme, jeune maître. Je vous ai soustrait à son influence afin que vous soyez capable de l'aider, afin que vous ne soyez pas aveuglé par la loyauté et souhaitiez faire ce qui est juste._

_Beaucoup au service de votre père souffrent. Ils lui ont juré leurs baguettes quand ils ont réalisé que sa vision était forte et bonne pour la société qu'ils essayaient de sauver. Sa folie n'a pas touché que lui mais aussi ses disciples et leurs familles._

_Je prie pour que vous ayez le bon cœur de votre mère. Une vieille croyance dans ma famille dit qu'un enfant qui a hérité de l'apparence de son père héritera de la nature de sa mère. Vous êtes le fils de notre Seigneur, de la couleur de vos yeux et de vos cheveux bouclés à la pâleur de votre peau et à la noble arcade de vos sourcils. Cependant, le cœur de votre mère brille dans votre regard et c'est pourquoi je vous supplie de nous assister, jeune maître._

_Je ne vous mentirai pas le procédé est assez douloureux. Il est décrit en détail dans le livre qui accompagne cette lettre. Vous êtes mon dernier espoir. Son pouvoir est au delà de ce que nous pouvons affronter. Je ne mentirai pas en disant que votre père survivrai. Pour vrai, il y a une probabilité qu'il ne survive pas. Cependant, il y a la possibilité qu'il survive, sans la folie qui l'affecte._

_Je vous en prie, jeune maître. Je vous supplie. C'est mon dernier vœu car je sais que je ne vivrai pas longtemps. Un traître ne vit pas longtemps._

_Je laisse à regret le destin de votre père et de notre monde dans vos mains._

_Avec mon meilleur souvenir,_

_Regulus Black »_

Harry passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec agitation et se renversa dans son fauteuil.

- Je n'avais jamais, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, imaginé que ma vie pouvait autant sortir de tout contrôle, murmura-t-il.

- Le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Il rit sans gaieté.

- Et les deux côtés s'attendent à ce que je les sauve.

Hermione était concentrée sur les pages marquées du livre.

- Harry, nous ne pouvons pas faire cela tout seuls, murmura-t-elle.

- Même si nous étions capables de comprendre ce que signifient ces runes, aucun de nous n'est capable d'exécuter une magie aussi compliquée sans aide. Elle plaça le livre face à lui et désigna plusieurs choses.

- Puisque tu est le fils et héritier de Voldemort, tu appartiens à une ancienne famille magique, tu es profondément connecté à lui par le sang et la magie. En gros, ce sort force tous les Horcruxes à quitter leur enveloppe. Il semble que le médaillon est un Horcruxe aussi. Tu devras l'utiliser comme point d'ancrage et invoquer les autres Horcruxes à travers lui. Ça forcera ensuite les morceaux d'âme de ton père à passer _par_ toi et à utiliser ta connexion pour atteindre Voldemort. Comme tu souhaites sauver l'âme de ton père, cela forcera ces morceaux à entrer dans son corps.

Elle grimaça

- Cela va lui causer une douleur intense et te drainer beaucoup de magie.

Harry étudia intensément le sort décrit et remarqua avec consternation qu'ils avaient également besoin d'une potion.

- Tu as raison. Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela par nous-mêmes. A qui devons-nous demander de l'aide ? C'est vraiment un sort sombre, ce qui laisse les Weasley de côté. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui ne va aller ni à Dumbledore, ni à Voldemort.

Il plissa les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas à qui faire confiance. Rogue m'a traversé brièvement l'esprit, mais il préférerait se couper un bras plutôt que de nous aider. En fait, il irait probablement tout droit à Dumbledore, Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure quand tout à coup ses yeux tombèrent sur le parchemin noir qui contenait la preuve de la lignée de Harry.

- Que dirais-tu de M. Malefoy ?

Harry s'immobilisa, les yeux plissés. Il lut le parchemin une fois de plus, le nom de sa mère retenant son attention.

- Adriana Malefoy-Jedusor, lut-il, sa voix un souffle léger.

Hermione se pencha en avant.

- Je me souviens que tu m'as dit que M. Malefoy semblait très nerveux et hésitant quand Voldemort l'a convoqué au cimetière. Peut-être que nous pouvons le convaincre de nous aider.

Harry grimaça à l'idée de traiter avec cet homme, mais Hermione avait marqué un point.

- Il y a quelque chose qu'aucun d'entre vous n'envisage.

Le père d'Hermione s'interrompit avant d'avoir pu parler davantage. Les deux enfants le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur et il fronça les sourcils d'un air sombre.

- Votre directeur va probablement vérifier l'état de Harry bientôt. Il est préférable que nous réglions cette question aussi rapidement que possible.

Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était presque l'heure du déjeuner.

- Tu as seulement deux jours. Ton ami Ronald nous a dit que tous les trois jours, un garde vient vérifier que tu vas bien. Un est venu hier, tu as jusqu'à demain soir pour régler la question avant de devoir retourner chez les Dursley.

Harry serra les dents avec agacement avant de soupirer.

- Hermione, je pense que je devrais faire face à Malefoy seul. Elle hocha la tête, comprenant quand il la regarda d'un air appuyé.

- Je vais utiliser un des hiboux de Gringotts pour lui envoyer une lettre et voir si il peut me rencontrer maintenant. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous.

William fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es sûr ?

Harry acquiesça.

- M. Malefoy est un homme qui a des préjugés et il est préférable de ne pas l'énerver quand j'ai besoin de son aide. Je préfère ne pas que vous ne soyez pas soumis à sa réaction. Ça va aller, M. Granger.

Voili voilou j'espère que ça va vous plaire


	2. BAD NEWS!

**Salut tout le monde! ça me fait plaisir tout ce que vous m'avez envoyer comme reviews!**

**Mais je dois vous donner des mauvaises nouvelles la fic originelle de la magnifique Idika génie de cette fic n'est pas finie et cela doit bien faire deux et demi qu'elle n'a pas écrit...**

**Bref je ne sais pas si je dois vous envoyer la suite qui est bien sur traduite depuis belle lurette ou m'arreter la et ne pas vous de faux espoirs...**

** bref je vous laisse et donnez moi votre avis sur cela ;)**


End file.
